To Be Thankful
by Purplepanda2
Summary: It has been a few days since the bombing and Liesel is not doing well. One day she is visited by Death and he's not alone. What will this visit reveal? Alternate-Ending One-Shot


Hey so I read The Book Thief a while ago and like most people found the ending extremely sad and disappointing. Anyway this is my alternate ending that is also in spirit of Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy this and please review with anything you liked, disliked, or errors you found.

I do not own The Book Thief or any of its characters

* * *

To Be Thankful

**~ Duden Dictionary Meaning #8 ~**

_**Dankbar**_** – thankful:**

**expressing gratitude and relief**

Liesel sat by the mayor's library window staring out her face showing no emotion. It had been only a few days since the bombing of Himmel Street and she had yet to move from her spot by the library window. When she arrived at the mayor's house she had walked as if sleep walking to the library. She didn't even bother to listen to what Ilsa Hermann was saying. She just walked to the place that had seemed a sacred shrine to her only days before. Now it just reminded her of what she had lost.

You see my dear reader the moment those bombs fell on Himmel Street everyone was killed including Liesel. The only 'living' part of Liesel is her body, which is an empty shell. Her soul left the moment the bomb dropped because you see happiness and warmth is what helps keep a human soul tied to its body. So for Liesel the discovery on all her loved one's sleeping never to be woken again was enough to kill her. Now she sit's waiting for the rest of her to be swept away as well.

She sit's in the place that had taken her to different lands though the portals of books; in the place she and Rudy would snuck off to and steal books from; in the place she used to go to avoid returning Mamma. Every moment she spent sitting at that window another memory would come being replayed in her head; stealing with Rudy, reading with Hans, telling Max the weather. All of it came back to her in flashes reminding her of all the happy times that she would never have again.

Most days she sat there staring out the window remembering, crying and falling asleep. Ilsa brought her food but she never touched it. When the mayor had carried her up to her room after falling asleep they had found her back in the library, sitting in the same place, remembering and crying. Liesel's eyes were stained red due to all the crying she had done. How she had yet to cry out all her tears is a mystery even to me. All I did know was sooner or later she was going to die I could feel it. The strange thing was it saddened me. Just as Rudy's kiss had.

Today was the day that Liesel would once again fall asleep by the window, but this time she would not wake up again. Liesel sat there crying the memory of finding Rudy sprawled on the ground covered in blood returning to her. This one memory had been replayed the most during the past days. It is unfortunate that this should be the memory that Liesel should fall asleep during but it is. I am just about to take her spirit when I feel a soft tug on my arm. I turn and see him, Rudy, standing there.

_Let me talk to her. Please._ He says to me.

**~ A Secret ~**

**I have always had a weakness for Rudy **

**since he died**

I nod and step away letting him go. He walks over and puts his hand on Liesel's head.

_Stupid Saumensch don't cry. I'm right here._ He says. Liesel slowly opens her puffy red eyelids and see's him.

"I'm dead now aren't I _Saukerl_." She said dully not lifting her head from the windowsill, "Well come on take me with you. I'm ready to go."

_I can't_ Rudy said shaking he head _but he can_ He said pointing at me. Liesel's eyes moved to me and the startling thing was I knew she could see me.

"What are you waiting for then?" She asked me, "Take me."

_I won't let him_ Rudy said before I could respond, _Saumensch you aren't ready to die yet._

"Yes I am _Saukerl!_" Liesel yelled at him tears streaming down her face, "I'm done with living by myself!"

_But you're never alone. _Rudy said smiling _I'll always be here._

"No you won't!" Liesel said angrily wiping the tears away but they kept coming. "You left me! You died! I want to die! I want to be with you!" Then she lost it and broke into full-out sobbing. I stood there forgotten and watched as Rudy gave her a pained smile and knelt in front of her wiping her tears away.

_Stop it Liesel. Come on toughen up! This isn't the Saumensch I know! _He said.

"B-b-b-but I'm all alone. A-a-a-nd Rudy I miss you! I miss everyone! W-w-w-why did you leave me?" Liesel choked out.

_I don't know but crying about it won't help. _Rudy said _Let's play a game._

"What is it?" Liesel asked curiously, wiping away the remains of her tears.

_I'm thankful for_ Rudy said _Did you know that today in America is Thanksgiving? _

"No." Liesel said, "What is Thanksgiving?"

_It's when they celebrate for what they are thankful for. _Rudy said _So we are going to play a game where we state what we are thankful for. I'll go first. I am thankful for my Father. He stood up to those Nazi and prevented me from going to that school._

"_Saukerl_ this is stupid." Liesel said rolling her eyes but went along with it anyway, "I am thankful for Hans teaching me how to read."

_I am thankful for Tommy Muller staying with even with that schwein Franz picking on us._ Rudy said

"I'm thankful for meeting Max. He was very kind and I hope he is okay." Liesel said.

_I'm thankful fo…_ But Liesel cut him off "I'm thankful for Ilsa, the mayor, Mama, my mother, my books…I-i-i-i-i." By this time Liesel was crying again, "I-i-i am thankful for everything, b-b-but I still wish I had died with everyone else that day."

_You Saumensch. You interrupted me! _Rudy said smiling sadly and once again wiping the tears away from Liesel's face.

"Oh Rudy. I'm so thankful to have met you." She said still sobbing, "You were my best friend. You were my partner in crime. You were so understanding and caring. Y-y-y-you were the one I fell in love with! B-b-but then you had to go and die! You stupid _Saukerl!_"

_Liesel. Liesel listen. _Rudy said taking her face in both is hands and making her look into his eyes. _Liesel I'm thankful for meeting you. I loved you. You were my best friend, my partner in crime. You were my everything. _On hearing this tears began to flow from Liesel's eyes again. She tried to pull out of Rudy's grip so she could wipe them away but Rudy kept his grip firm. _I'm not done yet Saumensh. This is the last one. _Rudy said leaning close to her _I'm thankful to have received by kiss after so long and…I am thankful that Death spared me. _With that Rudy leaned in and kissed Liesel. Liesel closed her eyes and kissed him back. Then Rudy faded away. Liesel sat there tears streaming down her face.

**~ Another Secret ~**

**I have a weakness for the **

**Book Thief**

I walked forward causing her to jump. She had forgotten I was there.

"Is it time now?" She asked looking at me. I shook my head and continued to walk forward till I was right in front of her.

"Then why are you here! Take me already! I want to see Papa! I want to see Mama! I want to see Rudy!" She yelled angrily at my face. I didn't flinch but simply kept walking forward.

"W-w-why won't you say anything!" She exclaimed backing up a scared look appearing on her face. I finally stopped about a foot away from her. I looked at her and simply said, "If you die you won't see Rudy."

"W-w-what are you talking about!" She stammered shocked that I had spoken.

"You won't see Rudy if you die." I said rewording my previous statement.

"I heard you but what do you mean I won't see him!" Liesel said clearly confused, "Did he go to Heaven and I'm going to Hell or is it the other way around?"

I wasn't really in the mood to explain so I did the simplest thing I could think of. I lifted my hand and placed it on Liesel's forehead. Suddenly memories flew through Liesel's mind in blurs finally stopping at when she kissed Rudy. She watched herself get up and walk away. Then she saw what she hadn't seen before. It was Rudy's hand it flexed just slightly and his chest lifted up. Then I fast forward to an image of Rudy lying on a hospital bed. His eyes were closed but his chest was rising slowly up and down. I pulled my hand away allowing her to return back. She stood there a few moments silent thinking then she spoke, "How is that possible. He wasn't breathing when I kissed him."

"It's sort of like Sleeping Beauty I suppose." I said shrugging, "To tell you the truth I do not understand it either. I picked up his soul and he's dead. You kiss him and his soul floats out of my hands into his body." She stands there again silent staring at me.

"You're lying." She said finally, "You let him return didn't you."

"Maybe I did." I said, "Maybe I didn't."

"Are you always this indifferent?" She asked tilting her head.

"Maybe." I said shrugging, "Now are you ready to go?"

"Go where?" She asked confused.

"With me of course." I said offering her my hand.

"What! No of course not!" She said backing away only to be stopped by the windowsill.

"But it's your time." I said faking confusion, "You were so eager to leave a few moments ago."

"But that was before I knew Rudy was alive!" She exclaimed trying to find away out of the situation she was in.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked once again faking confusion.

"Everything! I now have someone to live my life with. Someone I love." She said trying to side step past me but I followed her movement.

"So." I said.

"So Rudy is my life. I love him so much that when he died it nearly killed me. Now that I know he is alive I am alive as well!" Liesel exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"That's the answer I was looking for." I said backing away from Liesel. She looked shocked "Wait. Did you just do that so I would confess that?"

"Yah." I said turning away from her to make my exit, "I just needed a good reason not to kill you. That's reason enough."

"Wait so you're just going to leave?" She asked confused.

"Yah." I said looking back at her, "Funny isn't it. Rudy told me the same thing when I left his soul."

"So you did let him come back!" Liesel said

"Yah." I said shrugging, "He had a good reason to stay."

"What was it?" She asked curiously.

"You." I said smiling at her. I then snapped my fingers causing her to faint. She had of gone days with no food or drink and was supposed to die. I then walked over and knocked over a stack of books causing a loud BANG! As if on cue Ilsa came rushing into the room asking Liesel if she was okay. She then stopped in shock at finding Liesel lying on the ground. Ilsa quickly scooped Liesel up and ran her toward their car. The mayor then drove them to the nearest hospital, which as fate would have it was the same hospital Rudy was in. Liesel was taken in and treated quickly since she was on the brink of death. All the while I stood there and observed. Liesel awoke the next day. She looked around taking in her surroundings then Ilsa rushed into the room engulfing her in a hug. Telling Liesel how worried she had been. Liesel sat there in shock then wrapped her arm around Ilsa returning the hug. Liesel had to stay a few days in the hospital to regain her strength. Ilsa was overjoyed that Liesel was eating again and looking stronger. I stopped by now and then to check on her but was too busy to stay for long. Liesel was finally released from the hospital and was taken back to the mayor's house. Once again she walked into the library and looked out the window.

**~ Another Secret ~**

**Rudy was released from**

**the hospital yesterday**

Liesel opened the window and climbed out. It was just like when she and Rudy snuck over to steal books. She then began to walk letting her feet lead her. Soon she found herself walking toward the Amper River. She soon found herself at the spot where Rudy had asked her for a kiss, for the last time. She blinked and suddenly there he stood smiling triumphantly holding _The Whistler_. She heard him ask, "How about a kiss, _Saumensch_?" She blinked again and he was gone and all that was there was the river, rushing quickly past. Sighing Liesel sat down on the bank of the river watching the river. She knew he was alive but she didn't know where he was. She missed him and couldn't wait to see him.

**~ Another Secret ~**

**She wouldn't have to wait much **

**longer about 1 minute**

"Oh Rudy where are you?" She asked aloud looking up at the clouds. She remembered the question he had asked the last time they were here and found herself crying. "You _Saukerl_ of course I'll kiss you!" She yelled at the clouds, "Just come back to me!" Suddenly two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Jumping in surprise Liesel elbowed the stranger hard in the stomach causing the arms to let her go. Liesel quickly turned around and froze in shock. Sitting, clutching their stomach, behind her was the person she had wanted to see for days. Rudy, lemon colored hair, sky blue eyes everything all of it was Rudy.

"Geez _Saumensch_ did you really have to do that! I just got released from the hospital yesterday." He said holding his stomach in pain. Liesel didn't even reply instead she tackled Rudy in a hug tears streaming down her face. The two of them fell onto the ground Liesel on top of Rudy. She was squeezing him tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear. Rudy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Missed me that much _Saumensch?_ Aw I'm touched." Liesel just nodded her head. She looked up and Rudy finally saw the tears that were streaming down her face.

"_Saumensch_ did you become a cry baby during the time I was away!" He exclaimed in surprise moving his hands to wipe the tears away.

"I-i-i-i missed you s-s-s-o much you _Saukerl_." Liesel choked out tears still falling out of her brown eyes. Rudy smirked. "I missed you too." He said brushing a piece of her blond hair behind her ear.

"I-i-i-i thought you were dead." Liesel said still sobbing.

"I did too." He said giving her a small smile, "But I'm not."

"I-i-i-i'm so glad you're not." She said whipping the tears off her face with both hands trying to get a hold of herself.

"Me too." Rudy said pulling her back into a hug, "I would never get to tell you this."

"T-t-t-tell me what?" She said having finally stopped her tears.

"That I love you, you _Saumensch._" He said into her hair. Liesel smiled and wrapped her arms around Rudy.

"I love you too, you _Saukerl._" She said closing her eyes. The two of them sat there a few moments holding each other tightly, both happy to have each other. Finally they pulled apart and Rudy once again brushed a strand of Liesel's blond hair behind her ear. Then he asked, "How about a kiss, _Saumensch_?" Liesel didn't say anything just grabbed his face in both her hands and kissed him with all she had. Rudy kissed her back with just as much passion.

I stood a little ways away watching the two and I would have liked to have stayed but I had business to attend to. The war stops for no one. Plus it was easy to tell how things were going to end.

**~ If you can't tell ~**

**Everything end's happily  
**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. Once again please review with anything you liked, disliked, or errors you found.

~Purplepanda2


End file.
